Welcome to the Family
Category:CreepyPasta Article Unknown Author. Jake Divos was running. Running away from his girlfriend. They were playing hide and seek. Literally, not... You know what I mean. Moments ago they had been at the cinema, watching a horror movie. Jake hid in the forest. After watching that movie, his girlfriend would never dare looking for him there. He concealed himself behind a tree, and sat down. He could hear she began looking for him. He giggled, then he saw blood dripping onto his hand. He could suddenly feel a strong pain in the back of his head, then everything went black. As he woke up, he could see the room he was in. The floor was black, he couldn't see the ceiling, and the walls look like glass even though they were not transparent. In front of him was a wooden door. He was sitting on a chair in the middle of a white pentagram. He couldn't feel any pain anymore, so he sat up, and went to the door in order to get the hell out of there. As he went out, he heard a big 'dunk'. Then he blacked out again. He woke up in the same chair. He noticed a little paper sheet and a knife lying on the floor. He picked it up, and it was written: ''We require a payment. A joint. ''He quickly understood what he had to do. He choose the middle toe, and cut it off. It was painful. A shock of the sudden bleeding went through his body. He began to cry. When he finally straightened up, he took his toe and shouted: "Here's your payment!" A big, dark voice was heard: "You payment is accepted." He limped carefully out the door, through the big hallway. As he moved on, he reminded about the sheet. He went back to get it, just in case. But there was just a wall there. ''"That wasn't here a moment ago..." ''He thought. But when there was just a wall there, he kept on going. But the direction he went was a dead end, so he went the only place he could go; left. When he had walked for a while, he could see a big shadow blocking the way. "Let me escort you," it said. Since there was nowhere else to go, Jake accepted, and they went down a long a hallway. The walls were made of glass, and behind them he could see dark, shadowy creatures staring at him with empty, dead eyes. Finally they came to what seemed to be a laboratory. He got strapped on a surgeon's chair, and the big man left. Some seconds later, a chubby doctor with dead skin came in with a big device in his hands. He attached it to the chair, and stuck a syringe into his arm. It had some black liquid in it, and it gave Jake a powerful headache. "Here is something to lighten your pain," the doctor said. He didn't give Jake any medications, he just cut off his fingers. The pain was almost unbearable. Jake screamed. "Everyone reacts that way," the doctor said. Finally, he turned the device on. It didn't make any sound, but two blades came out. They started peeling off Jake's skin. He felt like he was dying, but after they had peeled off everything, two hoses came out. The sprayed a black gel all over him, and all the pain was gone. The gel hardened, replacing his skin. "Now we're done," the doctor said and took him off the chair. A slim, tall man went into the room. He had skin just like Jake now had, and a crown on his head. He went towards Jake, took his hand, started shaking it and said: "Welcome to the family!" The girl never found Jake. I guess he won.